


Дайте мне повод

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Backstory, Conflict, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Почему Ясна Холин так ненавидит Меридаса Амарама?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Дайте мне повод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give Me A Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918081) by [Evendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evendale/pseuds/Evendale). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Переводчик: Dariana  
> Беты: AnoriellElenthel, Marven  
> \------------------  
> В прологе «Слов Сияния» мы видим, что Ясна относится к Амараму прохладно, но сильных эмоций незаметно. Однако в «Давшем клятву» она его буквально ненавидит. Что же произошло между этими двумя эпизодами?
> 
> Предупреждение: триггер – попытка насилия.

Принцесса Ясна Холин, глубоко задумавшись, смотрела на блестящий перед ней на столе преобразователь. Доносящийся снизу шум свидетельствовал о том, что пир был еще далек от завершения, хотя она покинула его уже несколько часов как. Ясна знала, что невестка сочтет ее поступок оскорбительным, но, честное слово, лично она полагала дурным вкусом то изобилие, в котором купалась Эсудан, пируя в Холинаре, пока ее муж сражается с паршенди на востоке, мстя за убийство отца. Однако сейчас у принцессы были проблемы поважнее расточительства невестки. Ясну беспокоили странные способности, которые проявились у нее в последнее время. Сначала этот пугающий, полный теней мир, смешивающийся с привычной реальностью, а теперь еще и темная фигура, которую она время от времени замечала краем глаза. Она опасалась, что снова сходит с ума… Но ведь… она ведь преобразовывала без преобразователя. А это предположительно невозможно.  
Ясна вздохнула, обдумывая все так и эдак. К настоящему времени ей удалось повторить результаты несколько раз: посетить мир бусин и благополучно вернуться оттуда, преобразовав соседний предмет. Теперь она была уверена, что это не случайность. И все же, если это действительно происходит, ей придется заняться изучением этого вопроса, причем срочно. Имеющегося в небольшой библиотеке Холинара уже не хватит, за информацией придется отправиться в Ташикк или даже в Харбрант. Ей отчаянно не хотелось оставлять столицу на Эсудан, но это исследование было слишком важно.  
Ясна снова вздохнула и поднялась. Быть может, крепкий сон поможет ей найти ответ. Она успела распустить волосы и собиралась раздеваться, когда раздался громкий стук в дверь. Должно быть, кто-то из ее информаторов принес важное сообщение. Она поспешно распахнула дверь, но это был не кто-то из ее шпионов. Пришел светлорд Амарам.  
\- Меридас? – удивилась Ясна. – Почему вы не на пиру?  
\- Я хотел поговорить с вами, - произнес он, не вполне четко выговаривая слова.  
Ясна пригляделась и обратила внимание, что волосы его растрепаны, а обычно острый взгляд слегка затуманен.  
\- Вы пьяны? – с отвращением спросила она.  
\- Какой мужчина не напьется, если женщина, которую он любит, насмехается над ним? – ответил он.  
Ясна холодно посмотрела на него:  
\- Не говорите глупостей, Меридас. Мы обсуждали это, как взрослые люди. И неоднократно, если уж на то пошло. Я надеялась, мы уже решили этот вопрос.  
\- Я не могу просто сдаться, Ясна. Вы мне очень важны.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Очень важно вам влияние, которое дадут родственные узы с семьей Холин.  
\- Вы знаете, что ваш отец хотел этого союза… когда был жив, - пробормотал он.  
Она выпрямилась и одарила Амарама холодным взглядом.  
\- Серьезно, Меридас? Теперь вы опускаетесь до эмоционального шантажа?  
\- А у вас что, есть эмоции? – горько парировал он.  
\- Эмоций у меня много, и они разнообразны. К сожалению, ни одна из них не применима к вам.  
Меридас бросил на нее презрительный взгляд.  
\- А вы ледышка, знаете ли.  
\- Уверена, это лишь один из моих многочисленных недостатков.  
\- Если бы вы только согласились дать мне шанс, Ясна. – Он попытался взять ее за руку, и она поспешно сделала шаг назад.  
\- Возьмите себя в руки, Меридас. Это недостойно вас.  
\- Как мне доказать, что я вас достоин? Должно же быть что-то, что я могу сделать?  
\- Ничего из того, что вы можете сказать или сделать, не заставит меня передумать.  
\- Другим женщинам я нравлюсь, знаете ли. Многим женщинам.  
\- Тогда, быть может, вы пойдете докучать им?  
\- Что с вами не так? – выплюнул он, внезапно обозлившись. – Это что, правда, то, что о вас говорят? Вы предпочитаете женщин?  
\- Я даже не буду на это отвечать. Спокойной ночи, Меридас.  
Она попыталась закрыть дверь, но Амарам не позволил, и прежде чем она успела понять, что происходит, он был уже в комнате.  
\- Я уверен, что смогу вас переубедить, - сказал он. Даже слегка пошатывающийся, он все еще был значительно выше и сильнее Ясны, и та ощутила внезапный укол беспокойства.  
\- Убирайтесь, - прошипела она. – Это неприлично!  
\- Как будто вас интересуют приличия, - глумливо произнес он, проходя в комнату. – Готов поспорить, я заставлю вас передумать, - повторил он. – Женщины всегда говорят мне, что я очень хорош.  
\- И сколько вам приходится им платить, чтобы они так говорили? – огрызнулась она, начиная терять терпение.  
Он скривился:  
\- Вы слишком умная, чем сами себе вредите. Вы в курсе? Но мне кажется, не такая уж вы и недотрога, как пытаетесь казаться.  
И тут он натренированным движением бойца схватил ее за левую руку и притянул к себе, второй рукой обвив за талию. Тщетно она пыталась вырваться. Но вдруг правую ладонь, которой Ясна толкала его в грудь, начало угрожающе покалывать.  
\- Шторм вас, Меридас, отпустите меня. Я не хочу причинять вам вред!  
\- Причинить мне вред? – фыркнул он. – Это мило.  
Мгновение Ясна обдумывала наилучший план действий. Ей очень хотелось применить к Амараму свои способности, превратив его в лужицу слизи на полу, но это повлекло бы за собой очень неловкие вопросы. Кроме того, он был значимым союзником ее брата и, в сущности, неплохим человеком, когда был трезв. Если бы ее преобразователь был при ней, Меридас бы воспринимал ее угрозы всерьез. Но тот лежал на столе, где она оставила его, когда сняла. И все же… это было лучшее, что она могла сделать.  
Ясна прекратила сопротивляться, и хватка на ее руке тут же ослабла. Ненавидя происходящее, ненавидя этого человека, она заставила себя встретиться с ним взглядом и улыбнуться. Подаваясь ему навстречу, она ощутила, как еще больше слабеет захват… и внезапным рывком высвободилась из его рук и метнулась через комнату. Он выругался и бросился следом, догнал уже у самого стола, где она возилась с преобразователем. Закрывающий защищенную руку рукав усложнял ей задачу. Амарам прижал Ясну к столу, и ей пришлось подавить в себе отвращение, которое вызывали его прикосновение, его дыхание на ее шее. Она заставила себя сосредоточиться на надевании преобразователя. Когда он повернул ее лицом к себе, она была готова. Не колеблясь ни мгновения, Ясна уперлась свободной рукой ему в грудь, и Меридас застыл.  
\- Дайте мне повод, - яростно прошипела она. – И, клянусь, я это сделаю.  
Он опустил взгляд на сияющие камни, потом поднял обратно на Ясну.  
\- Не сделаете.  
\- Вы действительно хотите это проверить, светлорд? – выплюнула она. – Хотите знать, из чего я сделана? Я правда кажусь вам слабой?  
Что-то в ее взгляде, похоже, убедило его, потому что он начал медленно отстраняться.  
\- Успокойтесь, - сказал Амарам. – Я просто пошутил…  
\- О да, я чуть не задохнулась от смеха, - рыкнула Ясна. Выставив руку перед собой, она настойчиво теснила его к двери. – Пойдите проспитесь, Меридас. И чтобы завтра вас тут не было.  
Он сделал последние несколько шагов, миновал дверь и вновь обернулся к ней с мольбой в глазах:  
\- Ясна…  
\- И больше никогда не заговаривайте со мной, - произнесла она с холодной яростью в голосе и захлопнула дверь у него перед носом. Она постояла так еще несколько секунд, с поднятой в защитном жесте рукой, на случай если Амарам решит вломиться обратно, но минуту спустя в коридоре раздались его удаляющиеся шаги. Тогда Ясна опустила руку и прислонилась к двери, по которой и сползла на пол, вся дрожа. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, и она чувствовала себя грязной. Она позовет горничных, разбудив их, если потребуется – ей нужна ванна, она жаждала смыть с себя все, связанное с этой встречей… через минутку, когда перестанет трястись.  
Ясна уткнулась лбом в колени, глубоко, медленно дыша, чтобы взять себя в руки, и тут раздался голос.  
\- Ясна…  
Она заставила себя выпрямиться, рефлекторно поднимая руку. Сердце с грохотом билось о ребра, а перед ней… там снова стояло одно из тех существ. Оно выглядело, как высокий человек в строгом костюме, только полностью черный, масляно поблескивающий там, где на него падал свет. Она уже видела его однажды, когда впервые провалилась в Шейдсмар. А может, то был какой-то другой… Этот выглядел как-то по-другому, более неуверенным, что ли. Будто чем-то удивленным.  
\- Ясна, - снова сказал он. – Ты меня услышала. Это так.  
Она отчаянно пыталась привести мысли в порядок.  
\- Ты… ты то, что я видела краем глаза.  
\- Это так. Я был с тобой в течение нескольких периодов времени.  
\- Я снова теряю разум? – прошептала она.  
Он подумал немного.  
\- Нет, - сказал он наконец. - Твой разум крепок. Ты крепка. Как камень.  
Опуская свободную руку и поднимаясь на ноги, она старалась не показать, что у нее до сих пор трясутся пальцы.  
\- Кто ты такой? – спросила она ровным голосом. – Ты спрен?  
\- Да, - ответил он. – Мое имя Айвори.


End file.
